Moons And Treats: RollyXLady's Pups
This is Rolly and Lady's pups: 3 daugthers: Laika, Artic and Snowdrop and 1 son: Hill (THIS PAGE BELONGS TO ME! DON'T EDIT) Personalities Laika: Laika is a lot like her cousin Glacier. She loves being cool and her cousin. She's cool and outgoing and that's why she's hated by Akitla. She does love rapping and beatboxing with her younger cousin Glacier. Her favorite animal is the lynx. When she's sad she starts to stop being cool. She's swaggy and stylish, she also likes to listen to rap music. Artic: Artic loves fashion and glitter. She's sassy and sarcastic and that's why she's Akitla's best friend. She does love to play dress up with her mom. Her favorite animal is the Polar Bear. When she's sees herself in the mirror she can't take her eyes of it. She's stylish and selfish, she also likes dresses and skirts. Snowdrop: Snowdrop is a little bit like her father. She loves learning but doesn't pay any attention. She's silly and goofy and that's why she is the one Rolly is more protective of. She does love playing and chewing. Her favorite animal is the monkey. When is time to learn she always says that she's ready but she doesn't really pay attention. She's energetic and funny, she also likes sleeping with her Aunt Hissy. Hill: Hill loves running and jumping. He does play with his twin sister Snowdrop. His favorite animal is the turtle. When is time to play he always suggests races. He's cute and funny, he also likes to help his mom and dad. Appearances Laika: Laika is a Pom-A-Pug (Pomeranian X Pug Cross Breed) and she has heterchromia: her left eye is blue and her right eye is red. She wears a red and white collar with a cap shaped dog tag, she also wears a purple hat. Artic: Artic is a Fawn Pug like her dad. Her fur is creamy yellowish and her eyes are red like her mom. She wears a black bow around her neck, she also wears a white dress. Snowdrop: Snowdrop is the same breed as Lady. Her fur is creamy and her eyes are blue like her dad. She wears a golden collar with a stick shaped dog tag, she also wears a red bow on her tail. Hill: Hill is the same breed as Lady. His fur is creamy and his eyes are purple (red and blue mix). He wears a pink collar with a pencil case shaped dog tag, he also wears a blue bow tie. Voice Actors Laika: Ariana Grande (Cat Velentine in Victorious) Artic: Diamond White (Fuli in Lion Guard) Snowdrop: Hayden Panetierre (Also Voices Lila) Hill: Sam Lavagnino (Rolly when he was younger) Catchphrases Laika: * Yo man, what's popping? * Cool, man Artic: * Who's beautiful? me, me and only me * Oh la la look at me Snowdrop: * Let's Super Puppy Dog Do This * Come On Hill: * Pawsome * That is Puptastic Fears Laika: Losing her cool side. She really hates it and she wants to be cool forever. Artic: Someone being more beautiful than her. It's weird but that's her biggest fear. (except her mentor). Snowdrop: Poison and Pirates. She hates pirates and fears Arrcus and Tasha a lot and poison too. Hill: Losing his mom and dad. That's the two people he loves the most. Mentors Laika: Daphne. She wants to learn how to have fire powers because she says it's Lit. Artic: Uncle Bingo. She wants to be beautiful and graceful like him as she says. Snowdrop: Her father Rolly. She loves him and does everything to get him proud. Hill: His mom. He wants to be like his mommy. Uniforms Laika: Laika wants to be a rapper. She only wears a golden necklace. Artic: Artic wants to be a model. She wears what they are going to give her. Snowdrop: Snowdrop wants to a vet. She wears a white uniform with her name on the right side. She was bag with her tools. Hill: Hill wants to an artist. He wears a paint protecter that is green. He wears a painter's hat. Order Of Birth Laika was born first an hour passed Artic was born another hour passed Snowdrop and Hill were born which makes them twins. Collars * Laika A red and white collar with a white cap dog tag. It contains rapper things. * Artic She wears a black bow. * Snowdrop A golden collar with a Brown stick dog tag. It contains vet things. * Hill A pink collar with a green pencil case dog tag. It contains artista stuff. Name And Appearance Inspirations Laika: * Her name is inspired on the first puppy that got outer space. * Red and white is the colors of her parents' collars. * purple hat is not inspired. Artic: * Her name is inspired on Blizzard and Avalanche's daugther on PAW Patrol. * Black is inspired on Bia from "The Winners". * White dress not inspired Snowdrop: * Her name is inspired on Tundra's mom on PAW Patrol. * Golden is not inspired. * Red bow is inspired on Valentine from PAW Patrol. Hill: * His name is inspired on The Weekend's song. * Pink is a mix between red and white. * Blue bow tie not inspired. Origin and Meaning Of Their Names Laika: * Name Origin: Russian * Meaning: "The barker" Artic: * Name Origin: British, English * Meaning: "Ocean" Snowdrop: * Name Origin: Unknown * Meaning: Unknown Hill: * Name Origin: English * Meaning: "A mound" Family * Rolly Gomez Darkness (Father) * Lady Shine (Mother) * Neil (Laika's Crush) (Brother-In-Law to the others) * Seal (Artic's Crush) (Brother-In-Law to the others) * Blizzard (Snowdrop's Crush) (Brother-In-Law to the others) * Kiara (Hill's Crush) (Sister-In-Law to the others) * Bingo Gomez Darkness (Uncle) * Keia Shine (Aunt) * Michelle Shine Darkness (Cousin) * Almiro (Cousin-In-Law) (Michelle's Crush) * Akitla Shine Darkness (Cousin) * Jace (Cousin-In-Law) (Akitla's Crush) * Kelly Shine Darkness (Cousin) * Billy (Cousin-In-Law) (Kelly's Crush) * Glacier Shine Darkness (Cousin) * SnowAngel (Cousin-In-Law) (Glacier's Crush) * Blaine Shine Darkness (Cousin) * Jessie, Lucy, Max and Speedy (Cousins) (Bingo and Keia's second litter) * Zoe Gomez Darkness (Aunt) * Shadow Darkness (Paternal Grandfather) * Clover Gomez (Paternal Grandmother) * Kana Shine and Luke Shine (Maternal Grandparents) * Filipa Gomez (Relative) (Rolly's Aunt) * Mario Lar (Relative) (Rolly's Uncle) (Deceased) * Ashley Gomez Larissa (Relative) (Rolly's Cousin) * Bentley (Relative) (Ashley's Boyfriend) * Flo Shine (Relative) (Keia's Cousin) * Marine Shine (Relative) (Keia's Merpup Cousin) * Elise Darkness (Relative) (Rolly's Cousin) * Cousin Cody (Relative) (Rolly's Cousin) * Lila Serena Caryo (Relative) (Cousin Cody's Girlfriend) * Hissy Livy Sapphire (Kitty Aunt) * Angel Livy Sapphire (Kitty Aunt) * Meghan, Valentine and James (Relatives) (Ashley X Bentley's Pups) * Terror Darkness (Great-Great Grandfather) (Deceased) * Unknown Great-Great Grandmother (Deceased) * Nightmare Darkess (Great-Grandfather) (Deceased) * Night Darkness (Great-Grandmother) (Deceased) * Gold Gomez and Copper Gomez (Great-Grandparents) (Deceased) Trivia * Laika is the oldest * Though she loves herself, Artic looks up to her uncle Bingo. * Despite being cool and swaggy, Laika has a hard time revealing her crush for Neil. * Snowdrop freaks out around Ashley's pet snake * Hill and Snowdrop are mommy and daddy's boy and girl. Gallery Category:Females Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Dogs